


【TF/天红】虚掩的门

by chaoszhangyi



Category: tansformer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszhangyi/pseuds/chaoszhangyi





	【TF/天红】虚掩的门

前面的话：这篇小说的脑洞来源于官方小说《救赎中心》，妈呀官方也是蛮拼的失忆梗玩的那么顺溜！柱总的男友力简直是爆表了，威总你的情商还有没有救！！  
总之这篇故事就是小飞机带着僚机改嫁弃暗投明的故事啦，希望大家不要揍我。

 

配对：天红/隐opss  
分级：PG-13  
背景：G1  
*注：文中私心采用了Megatron拥有“宇宙战机”这一变形形态的虚构设定，希望大家能够原谅囧。

=====================================================================

虚掩的门

1  
Starscream穿过阴暗的走廊，步入采光同样不佳的作战会议室。迈进大门的一瞬间他能感觉到所有人的余光都无声的聚集到自己的身上，但他置若罔闻，只是无言而又迅速的走向自己的座位坐下。位于大厅正中的Megatron冷冷的扫了他一眼，毫不掩饰目光中充斥的厌恶与猜忌。

自从Starscream自己离开Autobot回到基地以后，Decepticon的每位成员都能在他身上感觉到微妙的变化。“嗨，你怎么了？被轮子扣留期间让那帮炉渣弄丢了几个零件吗？”他们冲Starscream大笑，但空军指挥官毫无反应，他就那样漠然的看着他们，亦或者根本没有看他们，然后转身离去，这让每一个起哄的人都感到无趣。要照平时这位尖刻气短的飞行者会立刻跳起来反唇相讥，用刻薄的语言攻击在场的每一个人，最后运用自己军衔上的优势把他们统统赶走。但是他没有，往日的喧闹与不可一世仿佛从他身上悄悄溜走了，如今Starscream表露出的最多的情绪便是沉默，可怕的沉默。

这与Decepticon基地目前压抑的气氛非常相应。

不止是他，还有Megatron……就算是最为愚钝的战士都能发现Decepticon高层领导身上发生的变故。Megatron变得更加偏执、暴躁、多疑、“喜怒无常”这个词从他的身上得到了完美的诠释。他的怒火多半来源于对在Autobot基地接受救助逗留多时，最后又自己返回的Starscream的猜忌。Decepticon的帝王打心底不相信飞行者回归时的鬼话，他固执的认为在这个狡猾的副官“通敌”期间肯定发生了什么，Starscream越是保持沉默，他就越是坚信另有隐情。无止尽的怀疑与猜测使破坏大帝怒火中烧，对于战士们而言，这导致在他手下工作的每一天都犹如噩梦……

 

2  
Starscream回到自己的房间，确认门上的电子锁已经启动以后才缓缓的走向充电床，倚着床边滑坐在地上，深深的叹了一口气。

他确实低估了一些东西。

他原以为失忆期间在Autobot基地所发生的一切对于自己而言只是一场小小的意外，一段无足轻重而又毫无意义的经历；Autobot与他们的首领在短短数日中向他毫无保留的展现了他们的天真、轻信以及无原则的仁慈，他原以为自己恢复后会对这段回忆嗤之以鼻，大肆嘲笑一番后将这些愚蠢的档案从数据库中挑出来打包压缩，扔进记忆扇区的角落里任其落灰，就像他过去无数次处理某位老相识的记忆存档一样。

但是他没有，他惊恐的发现自己甚至没有动过这样的想法。擎天柱——这位高大、勇敢、手握权柄却又心存善念的领袖给Starscream造成的影响远比他预想中的要大的多，只要一闭上光学镜头，飞行者的心中就会不由自主的浮现出这位伟岸的领袖温和坚实的话语，想起那宽厚手掌抚慰性的按在自己肩上的温暖触感，想起Autobot基地中团结、轻松的气氛，想起他们真诚友好的笑容——不带一丝虚情假意与心怀叵测……

发出一声懊恼的低吟，他关闭了自己的光镜，将头埋进膝盖里。Starscream的逻辑回路正警铃大作，Error的提示弹窗争先恐后的涌了出来——这是危险的征兆，作为一个信奉力量至上的Decepticon，一个冷血无情的欺诈者，他不应该，也不能够被这种软弱的情感所吸引，更不能产生向往：身处Decepticon这样冰冷坚硬的组织里，任何愚蠢的想法和举动都是致命的。

他的音频接收器突然捕捉到一阵蜂鸣般的电子音，门滑开了，而Starscream连头都没抬——知道他私室门禁密码的人只有他的僚机。

Thundercracker在一片漆黑的房间前探头探脑，犹豫片刻后还是走了进去，“头儿，”他小心翼翼的靠近Starscream，“你还好吗？”

“……我很好，”空战指挥官回答，平稳的语调难掩疲惫，“浑身上下的所有零件都被换了个遍，我从没感觉像现在这么好过。”说真的他的僚机很高兴能从他的话里挖出几分讽刺的意味，这样才比较像他。

“我知道你还在生气，”Thundercracker又挪近了一点，确认长机没有愠怒的迹象之后靠在他的身边坐了下来，“老大的做法确实有点过了，因为怀疑轮子们在修理的时候做了手脚，就……”他瞄了瞄Starscream阴郁的脸色，没有继续说下去，Starscream也没有接茬，低落的空气开始在静寂的房间中蔓延。

过来许久，蓝色的飞行者终于难耐干涩的气氛，轻手轻脚的站了起来，“头儿，”他走到门口时停了下来，迟疑的开了口，“要是……要是你已经忙完了的话，不如去休息区找我和Skywarp喝一杯，呃，要是你想的话，”他赶紧又补充了一句，这次Starscream把头抬起来了，黑暗中Thundercracker借助夜视系统对上了长机有些空洞的光镜。

“……我们都很担心你。”最后一句话他说的很轻，轻到连自己的音频接收器都难以侦测，但他看到Starscream动了一下，舒展出一个勉强算是微笑，或者是类似的什么东西的表情，普神在上，这是这一个多月以来他第一次看到Starscream在笑。

“嗯。”

怀着复杂的情绪，水蓝色的航空兵飞快的离开了空军指挥官的房间。

 

3  
凝视着眼前光点交错闪烁的显示屏，Starscream撑在控制台上的手骤然收紧，怒气驱使他的指甲在金属面板上拖出刺耳的刮擦声。眼下的战况并不乐观，兵力上将具有压倒性优势的Decepticon军队没有取得与之相应的战果，在空中负责突袭与火力压制的空军编队未能取得战略上的先机，资源要地被Autobot捷足先登；而地面部队的侵攻态势则在Autobot团结一心的抵抗下推进缓慢，眼看着就要陷入僵局，这是Decepticon的指挥官最不愿意看到的情形——巨大的消耗这会让资源夺取作战变的得不偿失，所以最终他只能下令就此撤退。

他们没有输掉这场战斗，但取得的成果却远不如预期。

Megatron将手中的终端机捏了个粉碎，作战会议室里鸦雀无声。片刻之后Starscream听见运输参谋用颤抖的声音开了口。

看吧，要开始了。飞行者在心里哼笑。

高大的TF指责Starscream指挥下的空军没能按计划完成袭击，飞行者编队的行动慢了一步，所以满盘皆输。“一切都是因为你的无能！！”运输指挥的声音越来越大，逐渐演变成了咆哮，当事人没有反驳的现状让他感到理直气壮底气十足，他继续高声数落空军部队与其他同僚的不是，就好像这样就能够掩盖地面物资运输部队擅作主张变更补给路线，导致前线军团军需不足的重大过失一样。

他安静的看着这场早就习以为常的，名为互相推诿的闹剧，CPU平静的运转着，甚至泛不起一丝一毫想要像往常一样与之争辩或者直接爆粗的欲望，他感到厌倦。直到Megatron失去耐心，爆发出一声骇人的怒吼，会议室才重新回归沉寂。

“Starscream，”他的领导者将视线移到了他的身上，“对于今天的失败，你还有什么要解释的吗。”

他想说这是因为整支部队犹如一盘散沙毫无配合；他想说这是因为你偏执的驳回了明智的提案，采取了扬短避长的作战；他想说这一切都是因为你把我扣留在后方的指挥大厅里，用他流水线的即时通讯系统对战况瞬息万变的战场进行指挥，而不是让我带领僚机飞在最前线，身先士卒领导所有飞行者。

但他最后什么也没有说。

“没有，”Starscream干脆的回答，“我相信您自有明鉴。”

他感觉Megatron忌惮的目光像利剑一样钉刺在他的身上，许久许久，就像要把他撕开一样。末了，他的主人从发生器里吐出几个冷冰冰的字眼，“够了，回你自己的房间去。”

他无言的服从。

4  
Megatron是一个敏感多疑的暴君，他敏锐的察觉到自己的副官身上微妙的变化、难以探知的动摇和迷茫。这使得Starscream进一步失去了破坏大帝的信任，Megatron开始限制他的行动范围，勒令他不得擅自离开基地，剥夺他亲赴战场的权利，只允许他留在指挥室里通过即时通讯向空军发号施令——这无疑大大影响了飞行者部队的应变能力，导致他们丧失了隐蔽神速这一巨大优势。Megatron收紧了手中的铁链，Starscream觉得现在自己就像是一只被困在笼中的鸟，他甚至能够感觉到破坏大帝的耳目——情报参谋Soundwave正在某个看不见的角落里无声的注视着自己，监视自己的一举一动。

Starscream突然觉得透不过气来，机体的气体循环系统正在艰难的作动着，他跌跌撞撞的跑回自己的休息室，用力锁上门，把自己抛到墙角。自从陷入这般处境以后，他开始极为迫切的渴求安静的独处。

黑暗与死寂中只能听见自己的内部处理器运行的细小电子音，Starscream试图重整混乱的思绪。他漫无目的的在记忆扇区中翻找，清理零碎的档案碎片，直到他触到一片尘封已久的扇区。

他觉得自己的CPU在那瞬间骤停了一秒。

那是很多年前Skyfire与他的通信专线，只属于他们两人专用的加密线路。自从Skyfire叛离Decepticon之后Starscream就将这条象征着“被埋葬的过去”的线路永远的封锁起来了（他不知道自己为什么不干脆把整条路径删除），为了断绝某些脆弱的念头，他甚至给这个它套上了一个随机的密码锁程序，然后把整条线路连同所有存档一块儿堆在内存的最深处，随它自生自灭。就在Starscream在Decepticon里忙于追名逐利，尔虞我诈的时候，时光已在不知不觉中悄然飞逝，起舞于阴谋与欺瞒之中的飞行者几乎已经忘却了在自己的内心深处，还埋藏着这样一座过往的残碑。

他触动了密码锁，庞大而复杂的随机数列展现在他的面前，防御系统称得上无懈可击，但这毕竟是Starscream自己开发的程序，他只花了几秒钟时间就绕进程序的后门，轻而易举的将之瓦解。长久以来一切都是那么简单，只要他想，“过去”就这样铺展在他的面前，只要他想。

他在尘封的存档中胡乱检索，档案夹中散落着大量日期和分类混乱的文字、音频信息的碎片——没人会去整理它们，Starscream也没有拨多少缓存给这片被遗弃的区域。他随便打开了几个音频信息，那些都是被他无视的通信记录。当老朋友平稳温厚的声线充斥自己的听觉回路中时，Starscream的处理器开始疯狂的加速，仿佛刹那间一切都回到了百万年前。杂乱不堪的音频中，有些还在尝试劝说他放弃错误的理想，有些则是向他道歉（Starscream留意了一下日期，这样的信息基本都接收于每一次他们在战场上相遇后，）还有一些通讯根本没有任何实质内容，只是轻声默念他的名字。

Starscream……

滋滋作响的电流声中他能听见Skyfire那染上悲伤、无奈的声线。

Starscream明显察觉到自己的机热正在持续攀升。

就像想要逃避什么一样，他慌乱的读取了最新的一条信息，系统标示该文件接收于32天前，前半段的语音文件由于破损而变得断断续续：“……Starscream，我……Optimus Prime那里听说你……遭难……我很高兴Autobot做出了无愧于他们……的决定……很遗憾因为有要务在身我……在其他行星……返回地球的前一天，你已经恢复记忆离开了。”Skyfire的声音在多重加密后显得有些失真，“或许这样的想法有些自私，但是我真希望你的恢复能够再迟一天，哪怕一天也好，”Starscream屏住呼吸继续听下去，“这样我们就能面对面交谈一次，不是在战场上，不必剑拔弩张，无需兵戎相见……就像当年我们还在科学院的时候一样，来一次心平气和的对话，” Skyfire停顿了一下，紧接着温和真诚的声音重新响起，“……自从‘那天’之后，我们已经有多长时间没再交谈过了？”

Starscream终于无法再承受了。

他的中央处理器的尖啸与哀鸣中强制关闭了所有子程序，紧紧抱住头盔，想控制情绪让自己冷静下来，忽明忽暗的光学镜头显示他已经处在下线的边缘。可不管他愿不愿意承认……某些东西正在挣脱桎梏从他的心底涌出来，一发不可收拾。

不，那不可能！恍惚间他听见自己的火种深处有个沙哑尖利的声音在嘶吼，你在Decepticon呆的时间已经太久了，想起你的阴谋与恶行！想起那些陨落在你手中的生命！你已经没有重新选择的机会了！

他感到自己的灵魂被深不见底的迷惘与恐惧紧紧攥住。

5  
如果说身处被软禁与监视的窘境中Starscream还能试图与他那“荒唐”的念头做最后抗争的话，当破坏大帝无处发泄的怒火开始蔓延到他身边的人身上时，Starscream终于发觉自己的忍耐已经到达了极限。

不能再继续这样下去了。

由于Starscream反常的无言与顺从使得Megatron失去了不少拿他出气的机会。虽说依仗他至高无上的地位，Megatron依然可以不分青红皂白的抓住飞行者的机翼把他狠狠摔在地上，但没有抵抗、叫骂与求饶，仅仅是单方面的施暴让Decepticon的最高领导人感到索然无味，所以他开始把怒气的矛头指向其他人，作战指挥室里的任何人都有可能遭到飞来横祸，这次倒霉的是Skywarp。

那是一次包围歼灭作战，没有长机带领的两架F15肩负起了空军前锋与领导的位置，但是Skywarp搞砸了。他过于鲁莽，错误解读了空军指挥官从指挥中心发出的行动指示，没等Thundercracker阻止他就一头冲了出去……因为紫色航空兵过早的进入了任务预定区域导致后续部队没能及时就位，空中包围网出现了短暂的混乱，而Autobot的别动队正是抓住了这个稍纵即逝的机会，突围而去，同时也带走了他们截获的重要机密。作战宣告失败。

作战结束后，自知闯祸的Skywarp和Thundercracker战战兢兢的站在Megatron的面前等待发落，破坏大帝的血红的光学镜头危险的收缩着，手指关节被攥的吱呀作响——他的狂怒显而易见。

“求……求您宽恕……”Skywarp强迫自己艰难的挤出这句话，但Megatron连看都没看他一眼，“Starscream，”暴君冷酷的语调让在场的所有战士不寒而栗，“你的无能永远都不会让我震惊，这次的失利你要负全责。”他走下自己的王座，巨大的身躯向Starscream靠近。

Starscream没有动，事已至此孰是孰非根本不重要。他已经做好了遭受巨大冲击的准备，或许是脑袋，或许是翅膀，也可能是火种舱，管他的呢。

他无谓的态度进一步激怒了他的主人，Megatron低吼着将银色的铁拳举向空中。

“等…等等老大，这事儿和头儿没关……”发现情势不妙Skywarp下意识的往前迈了一小步，介入到Starscream与Megatron之间，试图为长机辩解。

没想到这小小的一步无意中竟成为了引爆Megatron多日以来积愤的导火索。

没等他把话说完，银色的帝王突然毫无征兆的暴怒起来，他狂啸着举起手里的融合炮，对准Skywarp的前胸就是狠狠一炮，残暴、狠毒、毫不留情。可怜的航空兵被强大的能源冲击瞬间掀飞，径直撞在对面的墙壁上，胸口巨大而又狰狞的伤口看起来触目惊心，能量液瞬间喷涌而出，汇聚成一条不祥的紫色湾流。

一切都太快了，所有人都怔在原地，他们的处理器还没能跟上情况的发展。

最先做出反应的是Thundercracker，他从发声系统里爆发出一声已经算不上的尖叫的杂音，然后扑到Skywarp身上，用力按住他的伤口，紧接着其他人才如梦初醒，他们手忙脚乱的抓住重伤的飞行者，把他拖向维修室。

Starscream还是没有动，他怔怔的看着Megatron，张了张嘴，却没能发出任何一个音节。Megatron杀气腾腾的光镜正死死瞪着他的双眼，他从暴君的灼热的目光中读出了深深的憎恶，

————与真切的杀意。

那一刻，Megatron是真的想杀了Starscream。

 

6  
事后军医告诉Starscream，暴君的那一枪堪堪擦着Skywarp的火种舱过去，巨大的能源集束几乎烤焦了三分之一的舱壁，要是在偏差上几毫米，那就真的只有普神才能拯救这个可怜的飞行者了。

Starscream看了一眼躺在再生舱里的Skywarp和伫立在一旁满脸绝望的Thundercracker，退出了医疗室。

他缓缓的踱步于冗长昏暗的回廊里，默数自己有节奏的脚步声。

28,29,30,31,32……

Starscream突然停下了前行的步伐，扭头望向漆黑舱顶的角落，一道微弱的光芒转瞬即逝。

是时候了，他对自己说。

7  
事态平息，一切回归正轨。在众人看来空军指挥官似乎是受到了威慑，对领导者的态度变得更加恭顺，没人察觉到Starscream正在暗中酝酿的计划。

一个与“造反”和“新领袖”无关的计划。

他不动声色的应付着所有军事任务，顺着Megatron的意思对基地的指挥中心几乎寸步不离；而私下里，他开始通过各种非正常途径收集高度提纯的能量块，将它们小心的收藏进自己的子空间。Starscream甚至一反常态主动协助向来与之交恶的Soundwave进行情报工作，运用自己极为专业的技术能力与侦查技能，为Soundwave拟定作战计划提供不少有用的情报。

“我可不想再因为战事失利而惹恼Megatron了，Skywarp到现在为止还飞不起来呢。”他对Soundwave解释道，“我还指望多活几年。”

至少最后一句话不是谎言。

他几乎摸清了这段时间所有可能被执行的作战计划、行军线路、军力分配、人员配置还有可能涉及的区域，Starscream将每一张详细的地形图都复制储存进自己的内存中。

接下来要做的就是周密的策划，以及耐心的等待。

 

8  
结束勤务后Starscream窝在自己的休息室继续埋头解析刚到手的数据，Thundercracker和Skywarp坐在房间一角的充电床上小声聊天，空军指挥官设备精良的充电床非常宽敞舒适，足够睡下他们三个，Starscream也不怎么介意与他的僚机们分享这一特权——事实上，他的僚机大概是整个基地里他唯一不介意的人。

Skywarp最后还是捡回了一条命，这个幸运的、行事莽撞的小混蛋。不过那些损伤可没那么容易修好，到现在他的胸口还贴着便携式的医疗监听装置，但这似乎并没有对他的胃口造成太大的影响，紫色的飞行者现在正啃着手里的能量块（普神保佑过了今晚Starscream高级配给还能有剩），与Thundercracker凑在一起轻声交谈，时不时发出几声傻傻的低笑——当Starscream在干正事儿的时候，僚机们会非常知趣把音量降低到不会形成干扰的程度，这也算是他们之间为数不多的小小默契。

Starscream放下手里的数据板，望着他的兄弟机陷入沉思。他从未向他俩透露过关于这个疯狂计划的只言片语，凡事总要做好最坏的准备，他想给他们留下后路——毕竟要是Starscream的计划在得以实施之前就被人察觉（没错他担心的就是Soundwave），知情与否就成为了关乎Thundercracker和Skywarp究竟是“被蒙蔽利用”还是“包庇、共谋”的关键所在。连Starscream自己也有些讶异，他竟然还会去在乎别人的安危，多年来他一直以为他只爱他自己。

他也可以就这样不明不白的将他们带走，他知道他的僚机们可能会惊讶，会彷徨，但最后一定会服从自己。但Starscream更希望他们能够凭借自己意志跟随他。

“cracker，warp，”飞行者用久违的亲昵称谓呼唤道，他的兄弟们停下交谈，目光向他飘来，“我有个想法，”他一边装作心不在焉的把玩着手里的电子笔，一边斟酌着措辞，“我想出趟远门，换换心情，没准会……稍微花点时间……”Starscream的声音非常轻，他不确定对方是否能够理解如此隐晦的暗示，但他不能说的更多了。空军指挥官抬起光镜，露出征询的神色。

他的僚机们只是极短暂的愣了一下，随即互相看了看对方，Thundercracker伸出手抚上了Skywarp胸前医疗装置的液晶屏，接着他们都笑了起来。

“我们听你的，头儿，”Skywarp说，嘴里还含着没有咽下去的能量块，Thundercracker有点好笑的盯着他，“你上哪儿我们就上哪儿。”

9  
计划实施前一周Starscream非常唐突的给Skyfire发了一封加密简讯，用了多年以前那条只属于他们的专用线路，用了多年以前他们共同研发的特殊加密代码，而至于对方会如何回复，Starscream其实根本不在意。

他想说服自己不要去在意。

如果Autobot不愿接受，那他就带着他的兄弟机随便逃到哪个星球上去，能逃多远逃多远，能逃多久逃多久……他才不在乎呢。

……不过要是真那样的话，或许在离开地球之前，他可以去见Skyfire最后一面？Starscream漫不经心的胡思乱想着，然后被自己愚蠢的想法逗乐了。

10  
距离作战开始还有2个小时，所有航空兵都在紧张的进行最终整备，Thundercracker和Skywarp也位列其中。他们选择了一处能够避开同僚的目光角落，一面佯装调试推进器一面不动声色的从私人内线里下载长机发来的经过伪装的加密文件，“把压缩包存放在二级存储器下，”Starscream命令道，“解压码是随机数组，汇合后我会把密码发给你们，到时候你们必须立刻解压，然后将病毒安装在自己的主程序中。”

“病毒？”

“没错，是我编写的扰乱病毒，”Starscream继续解释，“发作后可以在极短时间里产生并发射大量干扰性信号，从而暂时遮蔽我们的生体反应和识别编号。”

“嗯，明白。”

“汇合地点与脱离路线也在里面，记得把它们的读取优先级设为最高，这样可以保证在扰乱病毒生效之后这些文件的调取不会受到影响，剩下的要点就和我之前说的一样，全速、全速还有全速。”他们的长机已经完成了讲解，“……你们准备好了吗？”很明显这个问题不是为Thundercracker准备的。

“准备万全，screamer。”Skywarp抢先回答，“不管你指的是哪方面。”他拍了拍自己的胸口。

“很好，”内线里面Starscream的声音有了那么一丁点儿笑意，“那咱们待会儿见。”

11  
战斗在炮火声中拉开了序幕，这一次Autobot似乎没有料到Decepticon会在凌晨对他们的前沿阵地发动突袭，他们被打了个措手不及节节败退。Decepticon的前锋部队轻而易举的就将对手的防军赶进了防御工事，他们开始放弃反击，保守防御。

各个区域捷报频传，意外的战略优势使得Megatron非常得意，以破坏大帝的个性他绝不可能放过这次扩大战果的绝好机会。就在他打算命令队伍继续扩大攻势时，Megatron突然的收到前线侦察兵的内线报告，称发现Autobot总司令Optimus Prime所率领的增援部队已经到达东南角Autobot的前线阵地。宿敌的现身使他精神大振，“Prime，今天我一定要与你决一死战！Decepticon，准备进军！！”

而这一切，都被留在基地指挥中心里的Starscream看在眼里。

这样Megatron就被从他们逃亡的必经之路上支开了，万事俱备。

后方的巨大主屏幕上突然闪烁着来自Megatron的紧急通讯，Soundwave立刻接通了回线。“Starscream！”暴君令人胆寒的怒吼声在整个指挥室中激荡，“你这个蠢货还呆在这儿干什么？带着你剩下的那帮小翅膀们立刻过来支援！Optimus Prime带来的空军比想象中的要多……！”他的咆哮被震耳欲聋的爆炸声和音爆所掩盖，战况的危急程度可见一斑——不过这些命令都是Starscream利用隐藏在基地系统中的病毒所伪造出来的。

Starscream从容的放下指挥终端向门口走去，但Soundwave猛然抓住他的手腕把他拖回自己面前，这让Starscream的散热装置险些停机。实话说他其实并没怎么指望这种把戏能够骗过精明的情报参谋，要是败露了，那就动用武力强行突破，仅此而已。

“我去执行Megatron的命令。”飞行者强作镇定，Soundwave沉默的凝视着他，护目镜与面罩遮盖下的脸孔没有一丝表情，暗红的光镜无声的调节着瞳距，缺乏波动而又无法揣测的视线似乎要将他洞穿。

他们僵持了大约10秒，就在Starscream快要撑不下去的时候，情报参谋突然松开了手，同时飞快的在操作台上敲击了些什么，他瞥了一眼主显示屏，通往飞行平台途中的安全闸门全都被打开了。

牢笼的门已经打开了。

“那就去吧。”深蓝色的TF释放出毫无感情的电子合成音，“快。”

12  
以三倍于音速的速度翱翔天际，机翼将流云切的支离破碎，久违的畅快让他重新有了“活着”的实体感，他已经太久没有拥抱天空了，作为一个飞行者，这几乎要了他的命。

他跟随导航系统穿过硝烟弥漫的战场上空抵达汇合点，两架僚机早已在原地待命，他们在Starscream掠过上空的瞬间非常默契的从两侧跟了上去，形成了他们曾组过无数次的三角阵型。

“我们到底有多久没这样一起飞了？”Starscream听见Skywarp兴奋的大喊。

“集中精力！”但他自己的声音里也难掩激动。

飞行编队突破云层将机体拉升至一个高点，辽阔的视野使得整个战场一览无余；几乎在同一时刻他们启动体内的扰乱病毒，转瞬间F15小队的识别信号便从所有Decepticon军队的探测器里消失的无隐无踪。

“病毒的效果最多能持续30秒，”Starscream将推进器出力加到最大，突破音障俯冲下去，在空中拉出一条优美的弧线，向西边撤离。他的僚机正以最高速度跟在他的身后，“还记得我说的话吗？”

“全速、全速还有全速。”Thundercracker雀跃的回答。

“非常好。”

13  
飞行者们如闪电般掠向战场边缘。半分钟后，失去指挥机关的Decepticon空军最先发现了三架F-15航线的异样，他们这才如梦初醒。顷刻间Starscream的公共频道里便被各种刺耳的紧急通信与警告通牒所充斥：“警告HCOS-2飞行编队！你们已严重偏离任务既定航线，即将脱离战斗区域，现在明亮你立刻减速返航！如10秒内未发现减速意向，将视为临阵脱逃并按军法处置！重复！这是最后通牒，立刻返航！否则将予以击……”

Starscream干脆锁死整个通讯系统，将这些让人心烦的废话拒之门外。“别管他们，我们就快到了！”他大声鼓励道，努力调节着推进器侧面的气流喷射口，试图进一步提升飞行速度。

而就在这时，一个噩梦般低沉的声音突破系统封锁强行接入，确切的说是骇进了飞行者的回线中来：“……Starscream……你这恬不知耻的叛徒……”暴君的话语如同剧毒的酸液般渗入Starscream体内的每一个元件，猛然飙高的电荷使得他的神经回路陷入短暂紊乱，机体的散热循环系统开始超负荷运作。

“……M……Megatron……”听见他用畏惧的声音下意识的吐出这个名字，回线那头的破坏大帝发出一声满意的轻蔑哼声，“我不知道你这次又有什么新的诡计花招，也许你在妄想能够利用我们的敌人来推翻我，但是现在，”他饱含怒意的声音正在沸腾，“我再给你最后一次机会，给我立刻滚回来，我不会再说第二次，”Megatron如同猛兽一般压低声音威吓，“现在向我求饶，我或许还可以考虑留下你和那两个小跟班的性命……”

“…………”

“你听到我的命令了吗，蠢货！”Megatron嘶声道，“还是说这次你仍就需要一个痛彻身心的教训才能明白妄图反抗我是一件多么不可饶恕的罪过？

“……该结束了，Megatron。”短短数秒Starscream已经冷静下来，他重新编写了体内防火墙的单元程序，将除了固定内线以外的通讯机能全部切断，同时也斩断了自己最后的后路——他决意破釜沉舟，成败在此一举。

“头儿，出了什么事？”Thundercracker有些关切的询问。

“没什……！！！”探测雷达上急速接近大片红色光点让Starscream的下半句话就这样梗在了发声器里，“这……这怎么可能？！”

至少有十支以上的Decepticon飞行编队正在以非常可怕的速度从东面和南面两个方向追击而至，几乎占到了参与本次作战的空军兵力的百分之七十；而从他们抵达这片区域的时间来算，Megatron必定是在发现他们行动反常的瞬间就下达了追击命令——老谋深算的破坏大帝果然是个难缠的对手。

真是不可小视……Starscream心有余悸的暗中感慨，“cracker，warp！”他对僚机们发号施令，“那些炉渣已经追来了，提高飞行速度注意回避，千万不要反击！任何攻击行为都会降低我们的速度；对方人多势众，一旦被包围就全完了！”

“了解！”

话音未落已有两组飞行者小队尖啸着闯入了雷达警戒范围，紧紧咬在他们身后，射出的镭射光束撕裂云层呼啸而至，Starscream灵巧的调整机身位置，让所有攻击悉数擦身而过。他们将推进器的动力推至极限，试图甩脱背后紧咬不放的追击者。

尽管Starscream拥有在Decepticon无人能敌的速度与高机动性，天空就是他的主场，想轻易追上或击中他犹如天方夜谭。但这也仅限于他——他兄弟机们拥有的特殊技能取代了他们速度上的优势，而且重伤初愈的Skywarp似乎撑不了太久了——内部监控仪表上Skywarp的生体读数正在以一种令人不安的幅度剧烈波动，他竭力尾随Starscream的飞行动作也显得越发力不从心，这可不是什么好征兆……随着蜂拥而至的追击者越来越多，围追堵截之下他们无可避免的开始陷入不利。

看来必须改变策略，他在思维高速运转了起来，“warp，以你现在的机体状况最多还能用几次瞬间移动？”

“呃，最多两次吧。”

“那要是再带上一个呢？”

“如果不想偏离目的地十万八千里或者掉进空间夹缝的话，最多一次。”他的僚机疑惑起来，“怎么了头儿？”

“现在仔细听我说，”Starscream一面低声咒骂着回避追击者们射出的航炮一面急急地说，“待会儿我会给你一个安全的坐标，你带着cracker先瞬移过去，”他加快语速压过了僚机还未出口的抗议，“事发突然，Autobot的接应部队目前还未抵达，现在开打以寡敌众没有胜算；而直接撤往汇合点只会把这帮疯狗全都吸引过去，那折腾不了十分钟我们就全都得完蛋。所以你们两个拖油瓶先撤，我来陪这群炉渣耗一会儿。”飞行者冷笑了一声，“他们的首要目标是我，应该不会对你俩穷追不舍。等Autobot的空军一就位我就会向西撤退和你们汇合，然后一起踹爆他们的气缸，明白了吗？”虽说听上去像个问句但实际上Starscream的口吻不容置疑。

“……”他的兄弟机着实有些犹豫，不过他们都明白Starscream的判断是目前最善的方案。

“遵命。”Thundercracker率先回应，他降下副翼向Skywarp的方向靠拢，“待会儿见了，头儿，”他故作轻松的模仿起Starscream平时的口吻，“关键时刻可别犯蠢啊。”

“哪儿那么多废话，赶紧走！”他佯怒的低吼，回线里Skywarp也开始咯咯直笑，随着一阵短暂耀眼的炫光，紫色的航空兵带着他水蓝色的兄弟消失的无影无踪。

14  
现在Starscream终于可以毫无顾忌的发挥实力了，距离预定时间还有12分钟，在这段时间里他必须充分吸引Megatron爪牙们的注意力。他加速向前冲刺了一段，突然调转机首做出一个漂亮的翻滚动作，一头扎进穷追不舍的追击者编队中，冲散了他们的阵型。

但Decepticon的追兵亦非等闲，他们非常清楚妄图在空战中击败素有“空中王者”之称的Starscream纯属痴人说梦，所以追击者们充分利用人数众多的优势，采取两个编队一组、从多方向包抄的形式企图迫使红白蓝三色涂装的飞行者陷入他们愈见缩小的包围圈或者暴露在同伴的飞弹射程内。可是Starscream狡猾的就像指间的流沙，他的飞行轨迹刁钻诡谲，动作灵活莫测，每当追击者们认为已经将他逼至绝境之际，他总能耍出一个匪夷所思的飞行技巧从光枪与飞弹弹幕中脱困。

几轮缠斗皆无功而返，无奈之下追击者们不得不冒着可能会违抗Megatron“必须活捉！”的命令的风险，挂载上了高性能追踪导弹。毕竟要是真放跑了这个飞行者，他们就得百分之百面对Megatron惊涛骇浪般的怒火。

防御系统的报警声此起彼伏，Starscream扫了一眼雷达，心里暗暗叫苦，这种追尾性能极强的飞弹很难摆脱，而且爆炸后飞溅的弹片极易造成二次伤害，现在这些凶器全都锁定了他的翅膀与动力机关。他不得不全力点燃助推器，与背后的一大串“小尾巴”兜起了圈子——向地面连绵的山脉俯冲，诱使追踪弹撞上山体，再高速脱离爆炸范围。

他尝试着重复了6次这样的俯冲再攀升，并成功摆脱了大部分威胁。当然这并不代表他没有为此付出什么代价——迸射的弹片擦伤了他的尾翼，现在他的旋回动作已经不再那么无懈可击了；而几乎快要见底的能量更是无时无刻不在提醒着他机体的极限将至。现在看来唯一一件值得欣慰的事情就是他的弹仓还是全满的，Starscream自嘲的苦笑起来，可惜在没有能量的情况下这些武装毫无意义。

感谢普神，他终于收到了僚机们发来的信号，Autobot前来接应的空军已经接近了这个空域，预计还有30秒就能到达。这无疑使疲敝交加的Starscream看到了些许希望，紧贴着地面滑行一段后他重振精神打算再次拉升高度的那个瞬间——

“Starscream！！”银色暴君的怒吼几乎要撕裂他的听觉元件，只不过这一次恐惧的源头不再是通讯，而是来源于现实中。

“……Megatron？！”

（*注：这里私心采用了Megatron拥有“宇宙战机”这一变形形态的虚构设定，希望大家能够原谅囧，具体形态大致参考TFP。）

15  
飞行者慌忙移转视线，但是一切都已经太晚了，他只看见巨大的宇宙战机以极快的速度从上空迎面而来，射出一阵尖砺刺耳的电磁旋风。

“见鬼！是EMP……呜……！”Starscream挣扎着想要侧翻回避，但是被撕裂的尾翼拖了他的后腿，他没能完全躲开电磁脉冲的袭击，高频干扰波击中了他侧腹，机体内大部分电子系统与元件在电磁波剧烈的冲击下混乱，接二连三的陷入瘫痪。

视觉传感器、音频接收器、雷达、机体制御纷纷失效，五感尽失的飞行者觉得自己就像一粒被吸入虫洞中的小小碎石般渺小而无助。他不受控制的解除了战斗机模式，从空中失速，颓然坠落，狂乱与恐惧填满了他的CPU，Starscream不知道自己是否在尖叫——他听不见，求生的欲望迫使他不顾一切想要重掌自己身体的控制权，可惜百分之七十以上的控制系统甚至没有回应他发出的自检信号。不幸中的万幸，经过大约7秒的努力后，他终于强行重启一部分动力机关，勉强点燃了足部的次级推进器，逃离了从万米高空坠亡的悲惨命运。

Starscream浑身颤抖着悬浮在空中，机能不全的光学镜头上雪花闪烁。但他还没来得及为与死神擦身而过感到庆幸，新一轮的恐惧与绝望已经扼住了他的颈项——绝大部分系统仍旧处于停机状态，他现在甚至连一根手指都无法移动，只能无力驻停于半空，被迫欣赏属于自己的死刑——周围的飞行者编队以及逐渐聚拢过来，无数追踪系统锁定在他的身上，破损系统内残缺不全的报警声犹如宣告死亡的倒计时。

但意外的是，战机群并没有开火，他们反而向四周散开了些。Starscream吃力的抬起头——那架银色宇宙战机——Megatron就悬停在百米开外，狰狞的机身外侧波光粼粼的能源槽散发出阵阵不祥的戾气，Starscream几乎能够想象出暴君那宿满疯狂怒意的猩红光学镜与象征着危险的致命犬齿。

他们突兀的对视了几秒，病态的静寂包围了整个空域，只有冰冷的气流呼啸翻滚，时间仿佛凝滞——就好像Megatron在等什么。

但Starscream没有说话，也没有移开视线——之前的短暂恐慌如海潮般褪去，他突然感觉无比平静，这或许得益于他那还完全失效的音频接收器。

该结束了，Megatron。

庞然大物的推进器被点燃了，Megatron盘旋了几圈升上高空，抵达高点的瞬间调转方向以惊人的速度冲向Starscream——宇宙战机的体积几乎是飞行者的3倍，刚硬厚重的装甲使他坚不可摧，两者在高速下的撞击最后只会带来一个结果——脆弱的飞行者将被碾成碎片。

他明白Megatron打算亲自行刑，这很符合破坏大帝的作风。

面对近在咫尺的死亡，Starscream阖上了光学镜。

至少我尝试过了，他安慰自己。

至少那两个混蛋保住了小命。

至少我最后还能死在天空中。

这次真的要说再见了，Sk……

Starscream没能默念完心中的那个名字。

因为那个无比熟悉而又无比陌生的信号正以匪夷所思的速度冲进他的半残雷达的侦测范围。

飞行者惊愕的张大光镜，“Skyfire……！”

他的记忆体最后记录下的画面只有一道从侧面掠过的纯白机影，炫目的白光与爆炸产生的热浪吞没了他全部的意识。

16  
无边无际的寂静与黑暗中，Starscream隐约听见自己的子系统正在逐一自检、启动的作动音，他的多数机能正在逐渐恢复正常，好像有人在协助他的系统上线——不过Starscream似乎不太情愿解除深度睡眠模式，漫长的沉睡中他的思维模块、记忆扇区一片混沌，逻辑回路桥连中断，但他总觉得……总觉得好像有什么很重要的事情，他竭尽所能在系统中检索，却始终没法儿抓住头绪起来，这使得飞行者非常焦躁。

现在他能够很模糊的接收到外界的声音了，主系统已经就绪，他的意识开始浮出水面，有个颇为陌生的声音正在锲而不舍的叫他的名字。

别吵呀！Starscream不耐烦的想，继续绞尽脑汁试图找起记忆中缺失的碎片。随着思维慢慢清晰，一抹模糊残缺的画面浮现在他的处理器中……白……白色的……

……！！？

“Skyfire！！！”他狼狈地尖叫起来，猛地坐起身——然后与正俯身在他面前的TF狠狠撞了个正着儿。

“唔哦！！”他们几乎同时痛呼出声。Autobot的医官弓起背从维修床前退开几步，两手痛苦的捂住自己右脸，手指的缝隙间有破碎的仪器碎屑掉落出来，“哦…我的光学镜头！我的医学扫描仪！”一旁的科学家赶紧伸手扶住了他，Ratchet颤抖着摘下罩在光学镜上的仪器，心痛的检视躺在手心里的残骸，“普神啊！这还有没有天理！”他悲愤的大喊起来，“我先是花了5个小时抢修某架火种舱上有个大窟窿却还敢以2马赫的速度飞了整整半小时的笨蛋小飞机，然后又马不停蹄的忙活了一整晚就为了去把某台舍身去撞宇宙战机的不要命的航天飞机从普神手里救回来，他身上简直没剩下几片还能用的零件儿，而现在！”情绪彻底失控的白色TF怒视Starscream，“我为了把他被电磁脉冲搅成一团渣的系统给调整好累得机体电压都要失衡了，这个忘恩负义的虎子竟然……竟然撞坏我的扫描仪！！”Ratchet看上去气的整个光镜都发红了（也可能只是被Starscream撞的有点短路），“这东西我还有用呢！！你们这些Decepticon的炉渣到底有什么毛病啊！！”

“我觉得他是劳累过度了，”一旁的保时捷皱起眉头小声对达特森说，“看来我们得考虑给维修室再添个助手。”

“Skyfire呢……？Skyfire在哪儿？”面对医官声泪俱下的控诉，Starscream就连一个字都没听见去，他瞪着还没完全聚焦的光镜环视房间里的TF，焦急寻找某个高大的身影——有只手搭在了他的左肩上。

“Starscream。”

飞行者的音频接收器震颤了一下，有些生涩的转过头去。

那张令人怀念的脸孔上挂着温和的笑意，有那么一瞬间眼前的笑容几乎与尘封在他记忆深处的那些画面交叠了起来。

视觉传感器中的影像开始剧烈晃动起来，他好像听见有谁在低声惊呼，Starscream不知道自己做了什么，等他反应过来的时候，他已经骑在了仰面躺倒在地板上的Skyfire的身上，双手掐着他的颈部管线。

他还没余裕去意识到众目睽睽之下，这个姿势有那么一点儿……尴尬。

“我早说过虎子不可信……！”他听见Ironhide粗声粗气的大嗓门和三联粒子炮上膛的声音，Bumblebee正拼了命的挂在他的手肘上阻止他。

Starscream开始细细扫描眼前这张明显有些吃痛，却又竭力扯出微笑来掩饰的脸，又向下移至胸口，检视每一处细小的零件——除了尚未完全修复还罩着遮光片的右光镜，Skyfire的身上似乎没什么明显的损伤，因为他机体六成以上的部件都是新换的，仔细检查就能发现装甲之间不自然的接缝。

他们无言的瞪着对方，Starscream还维持着那个掐住他的动作；Ratchet还在喋喋不休的抱怨，Wheeljack使出浑身解数安抚他，Ironhide终于哼哼唧唧的放下了武器，Jazz已经吹着口哨进入了看戏模式，而高大的Autobot领导者有些苦恼的站在那里——他觉得是时候由自己站出来主持局面，可眼下微妙的状况让他不知道应该如何介入。周围的TF们同样被弄的莫名其妙。

“哥们，赌15个高纯，那个虎子马上得吻上去。”Smokescreen用手肘碰了碰Sideswipe，开始起哄。

“我不信那架小飞机能有这个胆量，”Sideswipe的双胞胎兄弟代替他回答，“他要是敢让Bumblebee看到这种限制级的戏码，我敢保证Ratchet会把他的陀螺仪揪出……”Sunstreaker突然噤了声。

因为Skyfire抬起左手一把揽过Starscream的脑袋，狠狠的吻了上去。

Starscream只用了半秒就进入了状态，他们的吻代替了阔别已久的寒暄，就像宣泄噬咬，又像想与对方揉为一体，激烈而绵长。

周围立刻传来倒抽凉气的声音，不知是谁遮住了Bumblebee的光镜，一头雾水的小TF正不满的挣扎着。

“普神啊……！我从来都不知道原来那台老实固执的航天飞机居然这么……”Sunstreaker的语言回路简直要短路了，他咽了一口冷凝液“这么大胆……”

“是……是啊……，”Smokescreen也一脸被吓住的表情，“不过这个赌算是我赢了，别忘了我应得的奖品。”

“嗨你才没有赢！你赌的是Starscream会吻Skyfire，但现实情况是Skyfire吻了Starscream！”

“这根本没区别！你想耍诈？！”

“我说有区别！”

“你们两个炉渣！要打出去打别在维修室里给我添乱！”

 

17  
他们聚在一起对三位投诚者的处遇进行了讨论，结论是所有人都反对Starscream和他的僚机们短期内在战场上露面——Megatron现在就像只暴怒的雄狮，Skyfire不计后果的袭击所造成的伤害与屈辱使破坏大帝的愤怒火上浇油，他一定会不惜一切代价对背叛者们穷追猛打，誓要将他们的火种亲手撕裂以泄心头之恨。

Starscream不得不承认自己对此心存感激，“总之，感谢你们接受我的政治避难申请，”他对Optimus Prime说，一大半儿发自真心——看来他的选择是正确的，Autobot没有直接把他们丢进人员紧缺的空战部队里“物尽其用”，这不符合这个温情组织一贯的作风；同时他也在庆幸自己除了空战技能之外还有些别的一技之长，至少这可以让他免于陷入受人恩惠后却无所事事毫无贡献的尴尬境地，他的自尊心受不了这个。

Starscream开始参与科研项目，主要涉及提升战时机体能源使用的效率以及能源矿石的精制——他过去在研究所进修的经验派上了用场，这位杰出的前Decepticon科学家的加入使得项目进程大幅加快，Wheeljack更是毫不吝啬对他所编写方程的赞赏，“简直完美！你可帮上我大忙了！”狂热的发明家激动得拍打飞行者的肩甲，几乎要把他震到地板上去；Thundercracker和Skywarp则接手了部分训练，教导Autobot的空军战士一些更精湛的飞行技术与战斗技巧。“你真应该去训练场看看那里的惨状，头儿，”Skywarp事后向他抱怨，“这儿简直挑不出几架技术能入眼的飞机，我都不知道该怎么教他们——这帮菜鸟连跃升转弯都做不顺溜！”他小声嘀咕了一句，“也真亏他们能跟我们耗到现在……”Thundercracker轻轻敲了下他的头盔。“有点耐心，”水蓝色的航空兵指出，“想想你还在军校当训练生的时候，要听我说说当时的故事吗？”

他的新生活拉开了帷幕——新的工作、新的同僚、新的隶属关系、新的……呃，好吧，旧的恋人。Starscream生命中的所有元素都开始以前所未有的明快节奏构建重组，一切重上正轨。

而在火种深处，他体会到从未有过的平和。

18  
门向两侧滑开，Skyfire走进实验室里，他顺手把夹着的头盔放在了置物台上。实验室现在的主人正在主控屏幕前忙着撰写方程式，对他的到来没有多大反应，只是偏过头草草打了个招呼，“嗨Skyfire，”飞行者的目光依然没离开显示器，“巡逻结束了吗？”

“嗯。”航天飞机肯定道，走向他的挚友，“一切正常，所有区域都很安静。”  
Starscream的机翼愉悦地轻颤了一下，“是吗。”他漠不关心的应承着，手指在光子键盘上飞快地移动敲击。Skyfire笑了笑，又贴近了一点，将手环在Starscream的肩上，他感觉对方的机体微微僵硬了一瞬，不过没有把他推开。

“我听说你最近没怎么在基地里露面，”Skyfire饶有兴味地审视屏幕上跃动的数据，“工作很紧？”

“对，没错，”Starscream继续埋头修改着他的数据模型，“很紧，如你所见。”

“在我的印象中Optimus是不会让他的任何一位部下忙到整整一周无法离开工作台的，”Skyfire说，“适当的社交有助于你建立新的人际关系，或许你应该多出去走走，”他柔和的建议，“哪怕只是在娱乐区坐坐。”

“我有，”飞行者申辩道，“我几乎每天都和你一起去食堂，记得吗？”

“我是指我不在的时候，”Skyfire继续循循善诱，“我知道你不太擅长交朋友，不过你可以试着和大家随便聊聊，我觉得Thundercracker和Skywarp现在就和Sideswipe他们相处的不错。”

“我更倾向于把这种关系定义为单纯的‘被骚扰’，”Starscream厌烦的翻了翻光镜，“那两辆小跑车一直这么烦人吗？”不过他冷淡的口气开始回温，忙于输入的手指也慢了下来，屋子里凝重的空气逐渐消融。

航天飞机把放松下来的飞行者搂的更紧了些，让对方的主翼贴在他的怀里，“你还在在意那天的事情吗？”他小声问，盯着Starscream的光学镜头，但是Starscream迅速把目光移开，固执的把头扭向另一侧以掩藏他的表情——通常只有在飞行者感到懊悔或尴尬的时候他才会做出这样的反应，而现在Skyfire估计这两种情绪都占了那么一点儿。

他们沉默了一会儿，没人出声，偌大的实验室里只能听见计算机运作的嗡鸣声和有规律的气体循环音。Skyfire很享受这个老掉牙的耐性游戏，因为他知道最后的赢家往往是他——果然过不了几分钟，他听见怀里的机体轻轻叹了一口气，不情不愿的转过身来。

“好吧！好吧！你赢了Skyfire！你说的没错，我很后悔……那时候我的系统刚上线，核心处理器根本不清醒，我不应该……”他没有错过航天飞机脸上一闪而过的受伤神色，“该死的……！我不是那个意思！你知道的！”Starscream用力握住他的手臂，焦躁的吼了起来，“我从未对与你建立…嗯…亲密关系而感到过后悔！从未！就连Megatron踩着我的肩膀撕开我的主翼指责我通敌的时候也没有！我只是……”他喘着气停了下来，胸部装甲起伏，“只是不想在搬进这个基地的第一天就把这事弄的人尽皆知，”飞行者的声音微弱下来，眼神游离，“这让我觉得不自在，我不知道该怎么面对他们。”他最终向伴侣袒露了心声。

所以我整天躲在实验室里——当然最后一句潜台词Starscream是不可能说出口的。

Skyfire险些蒙上阴云的心情重新明亮起来，他刚想说点什么，一个声音抢先盖过了他：“但是头儿，我真的很怀疑这个星球上到底还有没有人不知道你们俩的事儿？” 

“话虽……Skywarp？！”Starscream终于发现自己的僚机居然一直靠在角落里堆放的实验器材箱上偷懒打瞌睡，“你什么时候……”看来他在整理数据模型的时候过于专心，甚至没有察觉到房间里早有先客。“出去！”Starscream真的有点生气了，他从Skyfire的怀里用力挣脱出来，怒视他的兄弟机。

“呃，我的错，”氖射线枪充能飞溅的电火花让Skywarp立刻摆摆手讪笑着退向入口，“我这就回到岗位上去。”他一溜烟的逃了出去，Starscream瞪着僚机渐渐远去的背影，脸部装甲有点发烧。

“啧。”他气哼哼的触动操作面板锁上了实验室的大门。

 

19  
所幸尴尬的氛围没持续太久，Starscream沉着脸晃悠了一会，还是转回了Skyfire面前。“……”他瞥了眼旁边的椅子，航天飞机立刻会意——Skyfire笑吟吟地坐下，伸出手拉了小个子的飞行者一把，把他环进怀里。

由于机型差异，Skyfire的体格要比Starscream高大很多，比起站在那儿仰着头的交谈，Skyfire更愿意把这种暧昧的态势作为私密交流开始的信号。

“……这一切来的真快，”飞行者没头没脑地说，双手悄然攀上Skyfire的肩膀，“不再有独裁、暴力、阴谋与杀戮……这些曾经占据我生命中半匹江山的东西就像破碎的泡沫般从我的世界里凭空消失了。”

“这样不好吗？”Skyfire轻轻回答，将他俩的额头抵在一起，“我以为你正是为此而来？”

“哼，不全是……”Starscream含糊地嘟囔着，飞快地扫了他一眼，“不过有些东西并没那么容易改变，”暗红色的光镜里闪烁出沮丧的神色，“叛逆、欲望与阴谋……它们与我相依为命的时间太久了，早已铭刻进火种深处，”他叹了口气，“我时常感觉到它们仍旧……仍旧流淌在我的机体里，蠢蠢欲动。”飞行者的手无意识的收紧，“那个大块头说的没错，我并不可信。迟早有一天，我会再一次背叛你，背叛你们。”

Skyfire从链接里切实感受到对方低落的情绪就如同冰冷的海水般冲刷着自己体内的每一条回路，他抬起手轻轻触上Starscream的脸颊，温柔的引导他与自己目光交汇，“看着我，Starscream，这次不会，”他一字一顿的承诺，言语间满是真诚，“这次有我在这里，和你在一起，”飞行者偏着头，表情难以琢磨，Skyfire笑着吻过他的眼角，“我不会让它发生，我保证。”

——这次我不会再丢下你，我保证。

Starscream猛地扑到Skyfire身上死死揪住他，仿佛溺水者抓住浮板一般，全身因为某种难以抑制的情绪而微微颤抖，将头埋在他的胸口。于是Skyfire也张开双臂拥抱他的伴侣，手掌安抚性的摩挲着对方的机翼，飞行者的手指狠狠掐在他的背部，力道之大几乎要嵌入装甲的缝隙间。

“Star……”

“闭嘴……”Starscream闷闷的说，声音像被锉过般沙哑。

“你快把我的肩甲捏碎了……”

“闭嘴！”飞行者终于抬起头，升腾的雾气使得光镜中释放出的红光变得温润而粘稠，“闭嘴……”微微开启的嘴唇挨近Skyfire的脸颊，向下游走，若即若离的碰触他的唇角——Starscream式的开始，Skyfire觉得自己的微笑正难以抑制的扩大——

“哐当！”

“谁在那儿！！”美妙的气氛瞬间烟消云散，Starscream如同触电般跳了起来，“他流水线的炉渣……！”他被彻底惹恼了，咬牙切齿的举起手臂上的射线枪，“出来！”

背面的实验台下有一阵细碎的响动，一个人类踉跄着摔了出来，跌坐在地上，“嗨！！”他不满的朝背后低声抗议，接着立刻跳起来冲着Starscream拼命摆手，“不不不，别！请不要……！我很抱歉！”工程师语无伦次的大喊，“无意冒犯！我只是在检查上周地板下被损坏的电路板！我绝不是有心要……呃……”他偷瞄了一眼面前TF变得更加险恶的表情，小心酝酿自己的用词，“打扰你们工作的。”

飞行者冷笑着将光镜眯成危险的形状，“出来！”他抱起肩站在那儿一动不动，就像根本没看到这位惊慌的人类工程师，“自己出来，或者我扫描整个区域然后炸飞每一个有生体反应的地方，我数3下——”保险装置解除的金属撞击声显得格外刺耳，“……?！”

“OK！我们道歉！对不起！”几乎就在同时，两架小跑车踢开用来遮挡的杂物，推推搡搡地从实验台下钻了出来，“拜托，别冲动，我们并不想找麻烦。”Sideswipe正在尽最大的努力摆出诚恳的表情。

这房间到底他流水线的躲了多少人！？

“哦，是吗。”Starscream森森的笑了起来，Sunstreaker不禁瑟缩了一下，“那你们猫在那里做什么，难道也在检修电路板吗？”他蕴含怒气的邪恶笑容让兰博基尼兄弟回想起过去他们在战场上针锋相对的时候，Sideswipe简直怀疑下一秒Starscream就会扣动扳机射爆自己的火种舱，然后再送自己的兄弟去回炉。他把求助的目光投向Skyfire——航天飞机走了过来，和飞行者站在一起，可惜他没有丝毫要阻止意思——连续两次被不速之客打扰后，就算Skyfire的脾气再好也难免要被消磨殆尽。

说真话看到老好人Skyfire的微笑从脸上消褪可不是什么好兆头，Sideswipe觉得自己现在还没那么想去医务室和Ratchet叙旧，他开始后悔听了孪生兄弟的蛊惑，所以为了他的火种，还有他兄弟的漆，小跑车决定赶紧坦白，“嗨你瞧……你成天都呆在这里，在基地里和你打个照面儿的机会比买中人类大乐透的几率都要低，所以我们有点好奇你到底在干嘛，就这样。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”Sunstreaker加入进来，把手放在他那抛的油光闪亮的胸口，“普神在上，我们不知道Skyfire会来，真的。”

Starscream寒意十足的目光在两人之间扫视了几轮，跑车兄弟紧张绷直了机体，气氛一触即发。

“所以说……我们只在实验台下躲了一会，什么都没看到，”Sideswipe小心翼翼的试探道，“那现在……我们能离开了吗？呃，最好是能完整的离开。”他不无担忧的偷看Skyfire布上阴霾的脸色。

直觉告诉他这事儿肯定没那么简单，但Starscream突然间对剩下的那部分真相变得毫无兴趣。该死的炉渣！他愤懑地想，深深叹了口气把枪口移开，顺带缅怀自己一去不返的好心情，“别再让我撞见你们。”

“没问题！！”兄弟俩如获大赦，转眼便消失的无隐无踪。

 

TBC  
妈蛋我真的是在写尾声吗？！【。  
大概还有几……节？【瘫倒


End file.
